Kill Him
by CarolinaLovesYou
Summary: Crona was sent to kill his lover Kid but can he do it? Boy!ChronaXKidd


Disclaimer: I dont own Soul Eater, although I wish I did.

Warning: Crona is a boy. Yaoi

Just a real fast Fic.

* * *

Death the Kidd laid on the ground, his body bruised and in pain. He still had enough energy to move and continue to fight but he refused to. He couldn't hurt Crona any longer, his screams of pain was just too much… too much for him to hear.

Crona walked toward Kidd, sword in hand. Face emotionless.

Crona couldn't stop now, he just couldn't. He needed to get the job done. Just one quick movement, one jab, one stab. Do it!

Every time Crona would push Ragnarok alittle bit lower, Crona would feel a pain in his chest.

_What was this feeling?_

"_I love you, Crona-tan"(_1)

More pain. So much pain. But nothing was touching him; he didn't know what was causing the pain. Suddenly Crona's face went from emotionless to pained. Memories were invading his mind. Flooding back to him like a tsunami.

_"K-Kiddo-kun, I d-don't know how to d-deal with this." Crona whispered head pressed into a pillow. He was so confused._

_Kidd touched Crona's hand lightly, fingers brushing gently against the Demon Sword's soft skin. One eye peaked through the pillow looking at Kidd._

_Taking Crona's hands in his own he pulled the pink haired boy to him and kissed him softly. Crona pulled away and shook his head. _

"_S-Stop." Crona stuttered, pushing away from him but it was no use. Kidd pulled him closer and kissed him again, and again and three more times until Crona finally gave up and stopped struggling. Hands on Kidd's chest grabbing tightly to the fabric underneath them. _

"_I love you, can you deal with that?"_

_That type of affection was so new to Crona, he didn't know what to do… how to deal with it._

_"I-I-I d-d.." _

"_You think to much." Death the Kid smiled stoking Crona's ankles, for some reason he liked to be touched there._

Stop it! Stop thinking about all the times Kidd touched you, kissed you, whispered beautiful things in your ear. STOOOOPPPP~

"What are you waiting for Crona? Finish him!" His sword – Ragnarok – screamed.

Shaking his head Crona looked down at Kidd, he was smiling. Why was he smiling? Didn't he know that he was going to die?

Although Kidd might die right about now, he couldnt help but think his lover was so cute. Confused yet angry, not know what to do. So adorable.. Kid wanted nothing more but to hold the cute little Demon Sword.

Kid outstretched his arm and began to caress Crona's ankle. Crona stood frozen. His whole body longed for that touch, the Demon Sword wanted to bend down and wrap his body around Kidd's and just stay that way. For eternity.

_"Kill him, He's evil. Kill him!" His mothers voice shouted at him. "Kill Death the Kid."_

Crona had to kill him, he just had too. Bringing his sword above Kid he slammed it down.

_"I love you."_

A tear rolled down Crona's cheeks. He stabbed him...

"You miss, dumbass!" Ragnarok yelled. "Kill him! Why did you miss? You're good for nothing!"

He had missed..?

"Crona."

No, don't speak. Please, don't talk.

Crona refused to look down; he refused to get manipulated by him. He's bad.. right? That's what his mother told told him, she wouldn't lie to him..

"Crona-tan" Kid smiled stroking his ankle again, the pink haired boy shivered. Finally looking down, Crona's lip quivered.

All the years his mother had wasted trying to make her son a killer, a fearless killer was flushed down the toilet.

"Kiddo-kun." Tears ran down his cheeks. "Kiddo-kun!" Crona fell down on his knee's, head on Kidd's stomach. Crona was sobbing uncontrollably.

Kidd smiled as he began to stroke Crona's hair. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you so much."

"I-I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry, I'm s-sorry, I-I'm sorry!" Crona repeatedly yelled in Kidd's chest. The sky growing dark as it began to rain. Kidd grabbed Crona's head pulling it off his chest and kissing him. When he pulled away, Crona cried again. The pink haired boy pushed his finger's into Kidd's hair and latched his lips unto Kidd's.

Crona didn't think about Medusa or Ragnarok, he didn't think about the consensuses, he only though of Kidd.

Kidd and him together.

* * *

Not: (1) Crona-tan = "tan" is a cuter way of saying the suffix "chan" Kidd being the seme and Crona being the uke, Kidd likes to call Crona a girl (although he is not).


End file.
